


Dead World

by SalPiazza



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalPiazza/pseuds/SalPiazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is overrun by zombies. The only way to survive is to make difficult choices and work as a group. This story revolves around 3 main characters; Sal, Luke, and Jake. Will survive and who will die wait and see</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1x01 The Beginning of the End

Characters   
Sal 20  
Luke 25  
Jake 16   
Erica 19 sister of Antonio   
Joey 21 Boyfriend of Stephanie  
Stephanie 20 Girlfriend of joey  
Jp 20 brother of Shane  
Shane 30 brother of JP   
Antonio 15 brother of erica   
Brendan 19  
Nico 35  
Carrie 31 daughter of mary  
Mary 60 mother of Carrie  
Dwayne 46 husband of Keisha   
Keisha 45 wife of Dwayne   
Rose 20 Richards daughter and anais' step daughter   
Richard 50 roses father and anais' husband   
Anais 37 Richards wife roses stepmom  
Francine 56  
Eva 27  
Amanda 30  
Dylan 34  
Scene 1  
The day is august 26th 2014. The air is soft and warm. The world is loud as usual but something is different. The dead have risen from the graves in which they were laid to rest. The town is Hawley, Pennsylvania a small town. 3 people locked themselves into a random gas station that had been abandon.  
Sal-what the fuck are those things  
Jake- zombies   
Luke- we've gotta find a car cause that glass ain't gonna hold   
Jake- I saw something out back   
Luke- Sal check the back entrance for a vehicle. Jake get some bags and fill them with things we'll also look for a gun behind the counter  
Jake-ok  
Sal and Jake do the tasks that have been given to them. The zombies begin to break the glass  
Luke- holy shit  
Jake-you OK over there Luke ?  
Luke- the glass is cracking   
Jake- found this...catch!  
Jake tosses the gun to Luke   
Luke-thanks  
Meanwhile in the back   
Sal- damn that's a lot of dead people between me and that car  
Sal walks back to Luke and Jake   
Sal-Found a car.....  
Luke-good  
Sal-but there's alot of dead   
Luke-not so good Jake get that bag filled   
Jake-ok   
Jake fills the duffle bag full of food. The zombies break the glass  
Sal-shit they got through come on!!!  
They run out the back and get into the car   
Luke-can you hotwire it ?  
Sal- I can fucking try  
Sal HotWires the car and they drive off   
Jake- that was close   
Sal- no shit   
Jake- maybe we can find a group   
Luke-trust no one   
Sal- we have to trust to survive this shit   
Luke- that trust can kill you Sal  
Sal- I know.... But everyone needs a chance   
They find a quarry where there's fresh water tons of room and only one way for zombies to enter.  
Jake- we can make this our base camp   
Luke-its big enough   
A group of 8 people enter the quarry   
Erica- hello anyone?  
Sal-yea...who are you?  
Erica - my name is Erica we need some place to stay   
Sal- well we need a group so you can stay with us if you like   
Luke- what were we just discussing ?  
Sal- you're not our leader Luke   
Erica-what are your names?  
Sal- I'm Sal thats Jake and Luke   
Erica- this is antonio my little brother he's good at fishing. That's joey Stephanie JP Shane Brendan and nick   
Sal- if you've got any supplies stockpile them into this car   
Erica-ok.... We've got three tent  
Sal- it'll be cramped but we'll make it work  
Scene 2  
The tents are put up and its time for the survivors to sleep   
Luke-you guys get rest I'll watch the food   
Erica-ok  
They go to sleep in the tents Luke hears a noise  
Luke- what the hell was that?  
A zombie attacks Luke from behind   
Luke-oh shit   
The zombie pushes Luke down and jumps on top of him. A gun goes off killing the zombie  
Luke- who's there?  
People walk down the hill and enter the quarry. The group exits the tents  
Dwayne- are you OK sir?  
Luke-yes thanks  
Dwayne-no problem  
Sal-whats going on ?  
Keisha- my husband just saved your friend from being eaten   
Eva-can we stay here?  
Sal-yes... Tonights gonna be a little cramped though   
Dwayne- we can manage..we have 11 people...... Maybe we can bring our truck down and for a blockade   
Sal-ok. Bring it down. Tomorrow we're gonna go and get some fortifications   
Scene3  
Sal- Dwayne Luke Joey Brendan nico and I are gonna get supplies to make this quarry safe   
Richard-i can help  
Rose-no dad you can die with your heart condition   
Sal- your daughters right mister... Besides we need you here in case something happens   
Richard-you're right......here take this its a six bullets revolver   
Sal- thanks but you'll need it   
Richard-youre going out there with those unpredictable dead people... You'll need it   
Sal-fine  
Sal takes the revolver   
Luke-lets go   
The group get into the truck and heads to home depot   
Dwayne- they should have shipping trucks in the back. We can store tools and wood in them   
Luke-sounds like a plan and when we definitely know they work we'll send someone to that Walmart with our truck  
They go inside the home depot but get surrounded by zombies   
Nico- what are we gonna do?  
Sal- when I make an opening you run through it   
Brendan- what are you waiting for?  
Sal shoots six zombies and kills them   
Dwayne - RUN!!!!!  
To be   
Continued


	2. 1x02 Run and Hide

Dead World 102 Run and Hide  
Characters   
Sal   
Luke   
Jake   
Erica   
Joey   
Stephanie   
Jp   
Shane   
Antonio   
Brendan   
Nico   
Carrie   
Mary   
Dwayne   
Keisha   
Rose   
Richard   
Anais   
Francine   
Eva   
Amanda   
Dylan   
Scene 1  
At the camp   
Richard - we could get ladders to go up and have people on shifts. We'll need farms too so we'll get seeds and place farms up there . we can even have a chicken den   
Rose-where will we get all the stuff dad?  
Richard - you'd be surprised   
Anais-dont listen to her Richard   
Rose- stop messing with my dads head   
Anais- you're not the boss  
Richard-stop fighting both of.....  
Richard falls down  
Rose-its his heart  
Rose gives Richard his heart medication. He wakes up   
Richard- thank you rose   
Rose-i don't know what I would do without you daddy  
Rose hugs Richard   
By the lake Antonio and erica discuss future plans  
Antonio- if we get enough building supplies I can make a makeshift fly catcher   
Erica-that sounds like a good idea we'll go down that road when it comes to us needing food   
Antonio-did we grab my fishing rods?  
Erica- we had to leave them back at the house. Don't worry we'll find new ones   
Screams come from past the entrance. Erica and Antonio run toward the screaming   
Erica-whats going on ?  
Jake-keisha got bit by one of the zombies  
Erica-get her to one of the tents and lock it down   
Jake- OK   
Jake carries Keisha to one of the tents   
Shane- you're just gonna put her in there to infect our sleeping tent   
Jake-we can't kill her   
Shane-we have to. To protect this fucking group  
Jake- we don't have to kill she's still human  
Shane- don't give me that bullshit kid   
Jake- don't touch her   
Shane- or what you'll tickle me to dead move out of my way kid  
Jake- no  
Shane pushes Jake down. Jake gets back up and punches shane. Shane kicks Jake down   
Shane-dont get up   
Shane walks inside the tent   
Keisha - I know youre here to kill me   
Shane-im sorry  
Shane shoots Keisha  
Jake-youve made it more worse than it needed to be   
Scene2  
Luke- through the door come on!!  
The group runs into the room and shuts the door   
Dwayne - that was too damn close man   
Joey-youre telling me   
Nico-this looks like a storage room  
Sal- good let's get to the back   
They walk out the back and see 5 shipping trucks  
Luke- just our luck eh?  
Nico-lets check these things   
They check the trucks   
Brendan-well they work.... So who's gonna go to Walmart?  
Sal- I'll go   
Dwayne- I'll go too   
Sal- we'll take one of the trucks. Get wood tools, a grill or two nails....basically anything we'll try and get some guns too   
Luke- get some bows and arrows too ..... You never know we might need them   
Sal and Dwayne drive to Walmart. They exit the vehicle  
Dwayne- not much zombies here  
Sal- so what'd you do before all this   
Dwayne- I was in Afghanistan for 26 years this was my first month out of the military what about you?  
Sal-i was a college kid working at a food market   
Dwayne- we'll those days are gone   
They get into the Walmart   
Sal- we'll both take carts you get food I'll get the guns   
Dwayne-ok  
They split up and get everything that is useful and they meet back up   
Sal-damn we got a lot   
Dwayne- what did you get   
Sal-i took all the guns and knives some bows arrows seeds some fishing rods and fishing equipment some chairs and some baseball bats  
Dwayne- good then let's load this stuff back into the truck   
They leave the store and put the supplies into the truck and they drive back to the home depot   
Luke- they're back   
Joey-good these are the last things we need   
Luke-okay  
They put the fertilizers in the truck   
Sal- you guys good   
Nico-yea let's go   
They get into separate vehicles and drive back to camp  
Scene 3  
The trucks pull into the tents   
Antonio - they're back   
They get out of the trucks  
Dwayne - Keisha ! I've got something for you.... Where's Keisha   
Jake - Dwayne I'm sorry she got bit..... Shane shot her to protect the camp from her turning into a zombie   
Shane- I'm so sorry   
Dwayne- I...... I understand what you had to do l  
Shane- I don't expect you to forgive me though   
Dwayne- forgive but never forget   
Sal-lets unpack the trucks and get everything set up   
To be continued


End file.
